Hunter or Hunted
by whogles1
Summary: A different side to the King of Hell Crowley/OC


Hurried footsteps rustled through the pitch darkness of the forest, the lone girl's desperate rasping breath was the only other sound that could be heard. But they were there. And they weren't far away, hunting her relentlessly. Nevertheless she took the risk of checking the deep wound to her was agony to touch so she stopped. Hot, wet, sticky blood drenched her shirt and dripped steadily to the ground.

"Shit." She gasped and struggled toward the stump of a giant red fir, and slumped against it. Pulling her phone out of her satchel she pressed number 1 on the speed dial- an automated message played straight away.

"This is Dean's other-other cell so... You must know what to do." She cursed to herself silently and left a message.

"Dean? Sam? It's Jane. If you are there I'm in trouble. Big trouble. I need your help, and you know I wouldn't be calling if I didn't. I'm in Wisconsin, Chequamegon National Forest. Please come if you can...I'm dying out here and they're hunting me." She hung up the phone and let out a desperate sob.

She was fading fast and she was scared, more than she had been in a long time. Her eyesight was failing and the heady smell of her blood was stifling, so the things hunting her would smell it easily, her drops of blood leading them to their prize like a trail of breadcrumbs.

Her situation was hopeless, she knew that the chance of the boys just getting the message in time let alone get to her before she died was far less than likely. There was only one thing left to her now- she laughed to herself at the ridiculousness of the thought but she was desperate.

She pulled a cloth with a stitched sigil from her bag, along with some candles, a bowl, two vials of different blood - one her own, the other of a summoner, graveyard dirt and leaves from a Judas tree. Jane fumbled her lighter a few times but finished. The final part of the summoning spell was the incantation.

"...Et ad congregandum...eos coram me." She rasped and threw the lighter into the bowl. It caught aflame instantly; the light momentarily blinding her.

The smoke began to clear and the silhouette of a broad shouldered handsome man appeared before her. He adjusted his coat and straightened his tie.

"Hello darling." His deep voice resounded through the night air. A smug smile spreading across his dark features. "Now what could I possibly do for the great and formidable Jane Travers..." He was about to continue his self indulgent monologue when he saw her and faltered. He furrowed his brow and knelt by her.

"Crowley." She croaked, her voice incredibly quiet. "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you." She coughed loudly, unable to contain it. Fresh blood spotted her hand. Crowley's brow furrowed at the amount of blood pouring from her.

"What happened?" He asked, forgoing his usual banter.

"I messed up pretty bad- I was tracking what I thought was a Wendigo. I was wrong, it was a whole nest of them... Stupid. Now my trail of blood is gonna lead them straight to me."

"The hunter becomes the hunted" Crowley muttered under his breath, Jane laughed a little.

"Yeah rub it in why don't you..." She paused. A guttural lowing howl pierced the quiet, followed by another, then another until they bellowed in chorus. They were close and would be there any minute. Jane looked at Crowley with sadness in her eyes. "I understand if you leave now. This was a fight I was always going to lose." She slumped lower, the blood flow from her gaping wound slowed, meaning there wasn't much blood left. Her eyes began to droop and her breathing became shallow.

Crowley took off his coat and draped it over her small form. From the other side of the enormous tree he could hear snarling. Walking out he spotted three Wendigoes prowling on all fours they were elongated, pale, naked and skeletal. They had a dead animalistic hunger in their eyes, the repulsive creatures had advanced sight, smell, strength, agility, and invulnerability to most blades, bullets and bludgeons.

He walked out into the clearing and they stalked around him until, like the perfect predators they were, they circled. Snarling and snapping at their next meal.

Crowley however stood stock still, his shoulders raised. Hands tightly fisted and white knuckled, jaw clenched. He let out an involuntary growl which spurred the Wendigoes- they all attacked at once from all sides.

Crowley pushed his arms out and flung them all away in one movement. The largest crashed into a tree. The monsters seemed stunned, then frightened. They finally realised this was not ordinary prey - but a dangerous predator.

They backed away slowly, heads bowed, but the King of Hell wasn't done with them yet a flick of the wrist and he broke all their legs and arms. There were sickening snaps of bone and then the creatures howls of pain.

They now writhed on the floor pathetically, whimpering and whining. Smiling grimly Crowley walked back to Jane.

She was pale, blood dribbled down her chin and she was barely breathing.

"Crow-ley" she breathed, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him to her. He gently moved her hand away and began to peel her shirt away from the wound.

"Now now love, plenty of time for gratitude later." He pressed around her stomach to see how far and deep the gashes spread. She kept groaning and trying to resist, the stabs of pain were hard on her already exhausted body.

"Now I need you to stay quiet. I'm not often one for healing, so I'm a little out of practice." He pulled some of her hair from her face and stroked her cheek gently, then placed a hand either side of her abdomen and started his work.

Jane passed out while Crowley healed her and awoke to find him staring at her with a strange expression on his face. She sat up and pulled her blood soaked shirt up to reveal Crowley's handiwork; no gaping wound, or horrific scar but perfect skin.

"But..why?" She asked, Crowley cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"How are you feeling?" She tried to stand and stumbled a little but he caught her. Jane leant on his shoulder as they began to hobble back to her car.

"Amazing considering I should be dead. But why Crowley?" She saw the Wendigoes. They were still writhing and squirming in agony. A small part of her pitied them: They would likely starve to death in that state. But Crowley again snapped his fingers and fire blazed up all around them. Jane was a hunter she knew it was one of the few things that could kill them. It was a mercy in a way but the screams of the creatures was terrible, she clutched at Crowley's jacket tightly until they made it to her car.

She sat on the bonnet, still breathing heavily but improving by the moment. She gulped at some water for her bag and Crowley sipped at his scotch flask.

"You still haven't answered my question." She remarked.

"Hm?" He asked, although he knew what she was saying.

"Why did you save me?" He broke eye contact. For the first time since she had known him he was lost for words.

"... Because...Jane." He moved closer to her and took both of her hands in his. Finally looking directly in her eyes. "You are fierce, intelligent and strong, it would be a waste to lose you."

"Crowley...I..." Jane raised her eyebrows in shock insure of what to say, their close proximity making her heart beat faster. He continued she could feel his breath on her face.

"And also... I admire and...love you." He closed in as though to kiss her but stopped and waited for her permission. Jane, heart pounding, hands trembling and against everything she had been taught, not to mention her better judgement. Leant into the kiss.

* * *

A/N this is a one shot fic at the moment but I may continue it if you guys like it enough so please let me know what you think ;)

peace out

Whogles


End file.
